The present invention relates to protection for the cerebral cortex and more particularly relates to a lighter and more pleasantly wearable protection than provided by the prior art.
Certain people have defects of the skull or cranium, either as a result of congenital deformity, or as a result of a serious traumatism. The cerebral cortex is then no longer naturally protected by the cranium bones. Generally, such people have to wear a motor cycle type helmet, which gives a complete protection, or a leather cyclist's helmet, which only provides minimum protection. In all cases, it is a relatively heavy and conspicuous object. The patient has to permanently wear this helmet, which closes many sporting and even social activities to him. In particular, with children or adolescents, the very conspicuous nature of the protection does not assist a normal development of the personality (invalid complex).